


Why are you like this?

by Anime_weeb



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, What Have I Done, just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: Some cute Karushuu drabbles I guess.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Why are you like this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Gwendee for just being awesome and filling my heart with lovely Karma x Asano content and dysfunctional Asano family content.

"You know, I really hate when flies rub their hands together. like, what the fuck are you planning you little asshole, you have a lifespan of, what, 3 days?"

Karma looked up from scrolling through his phone to look at his boyfriend in both amusement and concern. Here he was, in Asano's bedroom, 'studying' together and basking in each others presence. Then he just blurts out that statement. Karma is shook.

"What do you have against flies?" Karma asked hesitantly.

Gakushuu either heard him and decided not to respond or hadn't heard him. Either way, Karma was glad he didn't answer. He didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of scared of his answer. Times like these confused him. 

"What's the square root of 1,827,496?" Gakushuu asked.

"1351.84910401." Karma answered after taking approximately 15 seconds to think about the answer.

"Thanks."  
  


And with that, they both settled into a comfortable silence, Karma deciding to ignore the concerning amount of blood lust his boyfriend had for flies.

* * *

"So... would you kill your teacher if told?"

Nagisa wanted to die. He had actually manage to find a cute boy, and succeeded in asking him on a date to a cafe he really liked. The only problem was he was out of ideas to talk about. And thus he blurted the first thing that came to his head. What are stupid decision.

If there was a small hole that was about to swallow the blunette whole, he would accept it fully. God, why did he think this was a good idea?!

The black haired male across from him raised an eyebrow before cautiously answering with a slowed down, "No..."

"BUT WHAT IF YOU GOT FREE GELATO IF YOU DID-"

"KARMA!"

"KARMA AKABANE!"

"Lovely to meet you, my name is Karma-"

\---------

"Shuu~ I'm sorry~" Karma whined as he was denied another kiss from his strawberry blonde haired boyfriend.

"No, this is your punishment."

"What did i even do~?"

"Allow me to remind you..."

\-----------

"BUT WHAT IF YOU GOT FREE GELATO IF YOU DID-"

"KARMA!" Nagisa screamed in embarrassment and frustration, his face beat red.

"KARMA AKABANE!" Asano yelled from the other side of the cafe.

Karma turned to the male across from Nagisa.

"Lovely to meet you, my name is Karma-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Asano karate chopped him in the back of the neck before proceeding to carry him over his shoulder.

"Sorry, carry on with your date." Asano apologised on the redhead's behalf before promptly leaving the cafe, a wailing devil struggling to come out of his iron grip.

* * *

"I fucking love christmas."

Asano was almost scared to ask but still did anyway. When was he going to learn? Probably never.

"Why?" Gakushuu sighed.

"An excuse to throw heavy pieces of shit at kids and call it snow, duh!"

"I knew there would be a catch to your so called 'Christmas spirit'."

Karma giggled before pecking his soulmate on the lips and got up to go outside. Gakushuu sighed once again. Might as well make sure he doesn't take someone's eye out. He grabbed his coat and followed his boyfriend out of the house into the snow infested land outside.

* * *

"I can explain-"

"I leave you for 2 minutes Karma, TWO FUCKING MINUTES, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET ARRESTED IN TWO MINUTES?!"

"Hehehe, I mean, a good criminal never reveals his secrets!" He winked and stuck out his tongue.

Gakushuu deadpanned.

"Good luck getting out of jail without bail-"

"NO I'M SORRY, SHUU COME BACK-!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I'm sorry, i tried to be funny but i'm probably the most deadpan and sarcastic person you will ever meet. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
